


he's got it bad

by WattStalf



Series: Poll Fics [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Crushes, Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 15:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20438462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Sylvain and Ingrid discuss Felix's fascination with the new professor.





	he's got it bad

“Sylvain, can we talk for a minute?” asks Ingrid.

Sylvain groans. “If this is another lecture, I promise I didn’t do it.”

“Well, while I’m sure that, whatever it was, you almost definitely  _ did _ do it, I actually wasn’t coming to lecture you for once,” she replies. “But don’t make me change my mind, alright?”

“Alright, alright. Forget about whatever I did or didn’t do. What is it that you want to talk about?”

“It’s about Felix,” she says.

“Felix, huh? Has he gotten himself into some trouble?”

“Not really. In fact, not at all, he’s been...pretty well-behaved,” says Ingrid. “And that’s what’s got me curious.”

“Oh, yeah? I think I see what you’re saying,” he says with a grin. Actually, he’s pretty sure he knows exactly what she’s going to say, but he’s surprised that she noticed just as easily as he did. It must be because they’ve both known Felix for so long, and can tell the subtle differences in his behavior. “This is about the professor, isn’t it?”

“He barely even challenges Dimitri anymore! It’s always ‘professor, spar with me’ or ‘let me show you my technique, professor’! Any time she gets a free moment, Felix wants to train with her, it feels like.”

“Makes you wonder if he might have another reason for being so clingy, right? I mean, sure, he’s always been obsessed with fighting, and she offers a new perspective, and all that, but…”

“But his behavior is different too, especially around her. It’s almost like he’s happier, right?” asks Ingrid.

“Exactly what I was thinking. So, if you’re thinking what I’m thinking…”

“I think Felix might have a crush on our professor,” she says, with a hint of a smirk.

“I don’t see any other possibility at this point. I mean, I never thought I’d see Felix get a crush on  _ anyone _ , but the professor makes just as much sense as anyone,” Sylvain says.

“She makes more sense than anyone else. You said it yourself, he’s obsessed with fighting. He got a crush on her fighting style, and now he has a crush on her.”

“Well put, Ingrid. Honestly, I didn’t know you had a romantic bone in your body but- ow!”

She interrupts him by elbowing him, and says, “I’m not completely oblivious is all. Besides, there’s romantic elements in some of the books I read, so there!”

“Right, of course. I should have known better,” he says apologetically. “Anyway,  _ we _ both know that Felix is into her, but the real question is, does  _ Felix _ know that he’s into her?”

Her eyes widen. “He probably has no idea!”

“Because he’s completely clueless!”

“It’s obvious to us, and it might start becoming obvious to everyone else, but Felix? It’ll be a long time before he figures it out,” Ingrid muses.

“He’s going to make a complete fool of himself, more than likely. Someone should probably warn him,” Sylvain says, his suggestion mostly a joke. No matter how obvious it may be to them, if anyone is more oblivious than Felix, it’s probably Byleth. He doubts the professor will ever be able to figure out for herself that Felix is into her.

But Ingrid takes him seriously. “You don’t think we should tell him, do you? You know he’s going to go off on us.”

That tears it. Seeing how seriously Ingrid is taking it, coupled with the chance to see the look on Felix’s face when he figures out his feelings is too much. “We’re his childhood friends, Ingrid,” he replies. “If anyone is going to do it, it’s going to be us.”

Ingrid agrees to confront Felix with him and, needless to say, Felix takes it about as well as Sylvain expected, which is not well at all. But the look on his face as he adamantly denies it and calls them idiots for assuming something like that is well worth it, and Sylvain has never seen him blush like that.

Felix can deny it all he wants, but he’s got it really bad.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
I'll follow back so long as you don't post anything hateful!


End file.
